


Wardens, Hawkes and Heralds.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aveline and Isabella are friends, F/M, Family, Fenris & hawke friendship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, let anders be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: A place to put all my dragon age stuff.I have a full fic including my canon characters which can be found here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136482/chapters/52838059
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Mahariel (Dragon Age), Anders/Female Hawke, Donnic Hendyr/Aveline Vallen, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Dragon Age Den fic collection





	1. All of my current OC's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little collection of all my current dragon Age OC's

** Wardens. **

DraxAna Mahariel 

Rouge, Romanced Alistair, survived Archdemon *My Canon Warden*

** Hawke **

Violetta.

Mage, Romanced Anders, spared him and told him to run. *My canon Hawke*

** Inquisitor **

Eirwen-Onyx Lavellan

Mage, Romanced Solas, kept the inquistion as a peacekeeping force. *My canon Inquisitor*

Charity-Rose Trevelyan

Archer, romanced Cullen, disbanded inquisition.


	2. Still the same *Alistair X DraxAna*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A welcome face arrives at Vigil's Keep;

Still the same

DraxAna rubs her tired eyes, barely making sense of the words on the parchment in front of her in the candle light. 

Would she have thought just over a year ago that she would be the Arlessa of Amaranthine? 

A Dalish elf as a Arlessa? Its ruffled a few feathers for certain, but most can see past the pointed ears and see her as the one who slayed the archdemon and lived.

A knock at the door makes her look up

"Yes?" Her voice betrays how tired she feels, how much she's craving her bed.

"Warden-Commander...a visitor for you." A young guard responds

She puts the parchment down on the desk "Send them in."

She wasn't expecting anyone but then again, there's always someone who wants to speak to her, some urgent matter that needs to be addressed. 

Its a few moments later when a familiar voice speaks from the doorway.

"This is what you do now? Read by candle light?"

Almost straight away DraxAna is on her feet

"Ali!" She exclaims, a grin taking over her face "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Alistair responds, smiling.

DraxAna throws her arms around his torso, almost knocking him back into the hallway.

"Come in...we have so much to talk about." She leads him into the room by his hand

"That we do." Alistair takes a seat in front of the fire, DraxAna sits back behind her desk. "Talking darkspawn?"

"It was quite...strange." 

"I'm only sorry I couldn't be here to help." 

"You have your duties...we need recruits."

Alistair laughs "Ah yes..you have managed to trick some more sorry sods into being Wardens."

"They all wanted it."

"But a Howe?" 

DraxAna's brow wrinkled, she knew Alistair would question why she made Nathaniel a warden, but she had to give him the benefit of the doubt, she knew all too well what it was like to not be given a chance because of who you are.

"He's a fine Warden..he helped the keep, saved a lot of lives."

There's a silence, only the crackling on the fire and the distant boots of soldiers.

"How.." DraxAna paused, she missed her friends deeply and felt guilty for having to leave them all behind "How is everyone?"

"Lili has gone back to Orlais...Wynne is first enchanter..Sten has returned home and Zev...well Zev has taken up residence at the Pearl from what I understand."

DraxAna laughs, how like Zevran to spend all of his new found freedom at a brothel. 

"Any news on Morrigan?" 

The question lingered between them like a smoke, They hadn't quite discussed what had happened the night before the archdemon was slain, they've never mentioned the ritual that allowed DraxAna to survive.

"Whispers..but you know her, If she doesn't want to be found.."

DraxAna felt a wave of sadness, Dispute it all, Morrigan was a friend, she may have joined them for her own personal gain but she had grown to love DraxAna as a sister.

"But how are you, my love?" Alistair asks, wanting to chance the subject away from the witch.

"Tired.." DraxAna gestures to the piles of paper around her "I haven't had a decent nights sleep since I got here."

Sleeping on a actual bed felt unnatural, she was used to sleeping in tents or the ground, Mattresses felt too soft, they felt like she was about to sink into them.

"At least there aren't any darkspawn."

DraxAna shrugs "Trust me...I'd take a hoard of the beasts over the nobles around here..."

They both laugh, it feels like nothing has changed between them. 

"Well..I can help with that." Alistair stretches out his legs "Denerim can survive a few months without me."


	3. Redemption by sword *solas inspired*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I wrote inspired by Solas, I feel like it belongs here.

Here I stand in the rubble of my kingdom, nothing to show for my self destruction but blood stained hands.

Had I been better, Could I have saved it all? Was it fate that everything should collapse around me and I would be left among the rubble?

Could I rebuild? After everything, could the hands that had destroyed be able to create?

Was my nature to create or destroy? Was the sword that once punished now be the sword that protected?

Would I be able to change? Or would I go down this road again, foolishly thinking I had control.


	4. Always. *Cullen X Charity-Rose*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity reflects on her future has Lady Rutherford.

"A letter for you, Lady Rutherford." 

Charity almost didn't respond to the maid stood in the doorway of her small room at the inn, she hadn't got used to her new name.

"Thank you..Leave it on the table."

The maid walks in and places the letter on the table before curtsying and leaving the room.

Lady Rutherford, so much better than Lady Herald, Or Inquisitor. 

She mostly kept to herself in the weeks since moving into the inn, but the time she left her quarters she could see the other patrons looking at her, whispering behind books

'Isn't that the Herald of Andraste, the one who sealed the hole in the sky?' 

Not that she was ashamed of what she did, after all, she's a hero throughout Thedas, but the Inquisition is over, The breach sealed, no need for her anymore. 

The letter the maid had delivered brought a smile to her face, familiar handwriting, the smell of oak. 

_Cullen._

Her eyes quickly scanned the words, happy to have some news of her beloved. 

' _My dearest Rose,_

_Skyhold seems far bigger without you walking its halls, Josephine keeps asking me where you are, wanting to congratulate us on our wedding, I told them you will return to see them once our trip is over._

_Cassandra seems rather upset that she wasn't our witness, but she'd never admit it of course._

_I found a letter from Varric on my desk, telling me that there's a house in Kirkwall for us if we ever need it, I was unsure how to respond, I am not quite certain I wish to return to the city, but nether the less I thought I'd mention it to you._

_Patches loves running around the garden, I found him the other evening sat listening to mother Giselle recant the chant of life, perhaps Marbari's believe in the Maker?_

_That sounds stupid now I've written it down, ignore that, it has been a long day and I am tired._

_I shall be departing to join you at the end of the week, Everything should be sorted out by then, maker willing._

_I hope to hear from you before then,_

_Yours always, Cullen'_

She read the letter over several times, imaging his voice speaking the words aloud to her, A house in Kirkwall? She hadn't been to the city since her childhood.

Perhaps they would settle down there, if Cullen was okay to return to that place, she knew it held many bad memories.

She looked at the other letters pilled on the table, from her parents, They weren't happy with the inquisition, claiming it was going against the Chantry, but they soon changed their tune when their daughter had the power to choose the next Divine. 

Her mother seemed to adore the fact that she was on first name terms with Divine Victoria and was no doubt going to try and worm her way into a meeting with her.

Then perhaps Kirkwall was too close to her family for comfort, Frerelden seemed far enough out of her mothers clutches. 

She laughed to herself, was that really her concern? Her mother?

Two years ago her biggest threat was a powerful monster wishing to destroy the world.

Then again, she would rather do that than have to sit across the dining table from her parents again.

Maybe Cullen's sister, Mia, would allow them to stay with her?

That seemed okay, she been wanting to meet her since knowing of her, and surely Mia feels the same about her new sister-in-law. 

With a smile, she reaches for her quill, then its settled, We shall go and see Cullen's sister.


	5. Just about Eirwen-Onyx.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really love her as a character, she was my first proper Inky so I have a lot of feelings.

As a child she would wander the forests, bare toes against the grass, Her mother would sit amongst the wild flowers and braid her snow white hair, often commenting on how she got it from her father.

Her father passed while her mother was still pregnant, so they never met, but it was still clear to her that her mother loved him, Saying that one day she would join him. 

The same year, her seventh in Thedas, she discovered her magic was the same year her mother passed away from illness, she was angry and yelled at the keeper, wondering why if magic is a gift from the creators why can't they heal her mother. 

She would spend a lot of her time dreaming, walking in a world of her own in the fade, A world where her parents are happy together.

When she got her Vallaslin, at eighteen she got the design to represent the god of the craft, June.

She wanted to know the history of her people and spent hours engrossed in the keepers scrolls and tablets all written in the dead tongue of her ancestors. 

She felt more connected to them than to her clan, she was shy and the others didn't like the way she spoke of how the elves should cooperate with the Shem, that the constant travelling wasn't helping, that the only way their people can thrive is if they settle. 

Perhaps that is why the keeper chose her to go to the Conclave, because she was the most open minded, she wanted to create a better future. 


	6. Tell our story. *Eirwen-Onyx*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eirwen-Onyx looks at some eleven ruins and wonders about the future of the Dalish.

Eirwen-Onyx ran her fingers along the etched stone, a statue of Ghilan'nain, the Mother of the Halla was carved into the wall, it must have taken quite the skill and talent to create this.

"This was once a safe haven for travellers." Solas speaks softly at her side.

The cave clearly used to be more of a home than it is now.

"I can feel the protective wards still guarding us." He continues.

She had felt it also, the ancient magic tingled her skin. 

"Then who is this?" Varric gestures to the statue "What makes her so important that she gets a nice little cave?"

Eirwen-Onyx turns to face the dwarf, of course he had no idea the tales of Ghilan'nain, The importance of the lady in Dalish Myth.

"We pray to her while travelling.." She responds, moving her fingers away from the stone "She helps make sure we find safe passage."

"Then perhaps we should pray to her." Cassandra grumbles, she'd been setting up the tents and seemed annoyed no one else helped. "I am growing tired of bears and giants."

Varric laughs "Seeker, I'm surprised would you not prefer to pray to the Maker?"

"At this time I will take any divine intervention."

Varric joins Cassandra at the make shift campsite and they begin to chat. 

Eirwen-Onyx finds herself staring at the carving once again.

It belongs to a time before her people had to wander the lands, back when they had a place to call home.

Before the humans decided that they wanted them gone for not believing in their God.

"Is this...all that;s left?" She almost whispers "Half hidden ruins that few know the importance of?"

"You know." Solas reaches out and takes her hand, sensing the sadness the female elf feels. "And you can spread the stories to others."

She smiles slightly "I could bore you with tales of the creators for hours..I'm sure no one wants that."

"Perhaps not me." Solas smiles "But I'm sure the Seeker would love to learn some culture...as long as you don't try and convert her."

"I would never." Eirwen-Onyx turns back to the campsite "Her punches hurt."

As they join the others she thinks on Solas' words, he's right, she can keep the history alive by telling others the stories of her people, even if they are little more than fairy tales to those who don't believe in them, at least they won't be forgotten.


	7. All that remains. *Violetta x Anders*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders tries to comfort Violetta.

"Is she still in bed?" Anders questioned Bodahn as he hangs up his cloak 

"Sad to say, yes." Bodahn responds "All though I did manage to persuade her to have some soup earlier." 

Anders smiles at the dwarf, happy that Violetta has someone looking after her while he's at the clinic. 

"Thank you Bodahn."

"No problem sir."

Anders chuckles to himself as he walks towards the stairs, no ones ever called him Sir in his whole life, No ones showed him that level of respect before. 

"Vi.." He opens the door slowly, the bedroom is still dark, the fire has almost burnt out. "You awake, love?"

"Can't sleep." Violetta replies, it shows on her face, dark circles are under her eyes, they themselves are rimmed red. 

"The fire needs topping up." Anders walks over to the fireplace and waves a hand over it, fire shoots out his finger tips, landing on the coals below, they glow orange as the flames catch. "Bodahn tells me you ate today."

"He wouldn't leave me alone.." Violetta replies "He would have camped outside otherwise."

"He deserves a raise." Anders sits on the bed, unsure how to comfort Violetta, he decides to give her space. "Not that he would take it."

"I pay Sandal in cream cakes." Violetta seems to smile slightly "He seems to prefer that to gold anyhow."

"Perhaps tomorrow I'll get Bodahn a bottle of brandy...Or a wine?" He laughs "Do dwarves drink wine?"

"Varric does."

"Varric would drink a Qunari's bathwater if it would get him drunk."

They both laugh, It feels good, to hear her be happy again. 

"How was the clinic?" 

Anders shrugs "Isabella came by-"

Violetta cuts him off with a wave of her hand "Whatever it was, I don't want to know."

"I wish I had your ignorance...Most women make me buy them a dinner before showing me the parts she does."

"Maker!" Violetta exclaims, laughing "I will never look at Bella the same."

"Trust me, No matter how much we drink, We are never introducing her to the bedroom."

They both laugh, it feels like a weight has been lifted off Anders shoulders, perhaps he isn't so bad at cheering people up after all.


	8. Unlike everyone else. *Solas X Eirwen-Onyx*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eirwen-Oynx meets Solas, a elf unlike anyone else she's ever met.

_"If there is to be introductions, I am solas."_

"Tell me, Madam Lavellan.." Solas looks up from his plate, The tavern was quite full and the only free table was his, so I sat with him. "Do you find me odd?"

"Please, Call me Eirwen-Onyx or Eirwen." I smile at him "I prefer Eirwen." 

"Well, Eirwen...do you find me odd?"

"Why do you ask?" I sip from my large wooden mug, the brown ale is bitter. 

"I am neither Dalish or a City elf, I am a apostate who has never been in a circle.." He chuckles "I can list many reasons."

"I feel the Dalish, well, from my experience tend to have a rather narrow view of the world and city elves tend to have no knowledge of the past." I set down my mug with a clunk "Where as you, seem to be educated on both, it is refreshing." 

"Is that so?"

"Don't act so surprised, you know you are a unique being." I smile at him, the alcohol fuelling my confidence "You know about the mark, I don't even know about it and its on my hand."

He chuckles "You have a point."

There's a pause as I reach for my mug "How about me? Do you have a opinion on me?" I laugh "The Herald of Andraste, dispute the fact I barely know who Andraste is."

He shrugs and leans back in his chair "You are a skilled mage, Your keeper has taught you well."

I sip from my mug, Surprised at the compliment. 

"But...you seem...wary of everything."

I snort into my mug "The sky is falling and I am the only one who can fix it, its not what I signed up for when I became the First of my clan."

"Yet, you are still here, you haven't packed your bags and left Haven, left the inquisition to fix the world itself." He meets my gaze "It shows a lot of your character."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I tilt my mug to him "Whatever you are, Solas, I think you'll be a asset the the inquisition." 


	9. Roses *DraxAna X Alistair*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses hold a special place in the hearts of our very own Wardens.

_"Do you know what this is?"_

_"Your new weapon of choice?"_

The rose Alistair had given DraxAna had somehow, along with its owner survived the blight, tucked in between the pages of a journal.

After the blight, the dried rose had been put in a frame and hung in DraxAna's study at Vigils keep, A piece of Alistair, to be with her through the long, lonely nights.

When Alistair proposed, the ring was put on the stem of a rose, the same shade of red.

"You have no idea how many florists I had to go too to find this." He had laughed, the tips of his ears turning the same shade of red, awaiting her response. 

She had laughed, and of course accepted his proposal, surprised that rose had the same type of sentimental value to him as to her.

When they got married, She had a bouquet of red roses, Liliana had found a very expensive florist in Val Royeaux, the flowers were by far the most expensive part of the whole affair. 

And when, against all odds they found themselves with a daughter, a beautiful girl with red hair like her mother, They named her Rose. 


	10. A family *Violetta*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violetta spends sometimes with her favourite dwarf at the hanged man.

"How is your brother?" Violetta asks Varric, breaking the comfortable silence that had grown between them. 

Varric shrugs his shoulders and reaches for his mug of ale "Well...he hasn't slaughtered anyone for some insane sacrifice lately."

He tries to laugh, but Violetta can hear the sadness and pain in his voice. 

"How is the Kid doing?"

This time its Violetta who shrugs her shoulders "Carver writes...his letters are shorter since Mother..Mother passed." 

"What a pair we are eh?" Varric chuckles and gulps down his ale "Not a loving family member between us."

He sets down his mug with a heavy clunk of wood on wood.

"All though, you have Gamlen which actually might be worse."

They both laugh, its a honest laugh this time that leaves the dwarves lips.

"We have Anders...and Fenris...and Bella....and Merill." Violetta smiles warmly at Varric "And we have each other, We're our own family."

"That isn't as bad." Varric finishes the last of his ale "But don't try and get money off me, just because we're family Hawke."


	11. Joining the inquisition (Draft maybe??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea of DraxAna, Violetta and Eirwen-Onyx some how all teaming up together for a long, long time, Thought I'd attempt to make a start, see how it feels.
> 
> Edit: This is indeed now its own stand alone story:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136482/chapters/52838059

"Inquisitor Lavellan." 

Eirwen-Onyx felt odd, sat on this throne in front of a load of humans, almost like a cattle at market.

"I am proud to introduce, Warden-Commander Mahariel."

There's a collective gasp as the solider introduces the woman, many had heard the tales of the Dalish Warden who stopped the blight and lived, but few had seen her in the flesh.

"Or perhaps you know me better as the hero of Ferelden...The Arlessa of Amaranthine." The other elf was older than Eirwen-Onyx, by about five years and bore scars of many battles, but she still grinned as she bowed to the crowd "Or my personal favourite, Champion of Redcliffe."

"Aneth ara." Eirwen-Oynx smiles as she greets the other elf, something homely in the fact she's meeting another of her kind "Welcome Warden-Commander, the inquisition is lucky to have you."

DraxAna nods "Another chance to save the world?" She laughs slightly "How could one turn down such a invitation?" 

There's a mummer of laughs

"I look forward to working with you Warden-Commander."

DraxAna looks over the elf sat on the throne before her, she knows the feeling well, the feeling of not having any idea what you're doing but somehow having to lead everyone.

The blind leading the blind,

"Likewise, Inquisitor." 


	12. Home *Violetta X Anders*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violetta enjoys having Anders living with her.

Anders had never lived in a real house before, let alone a mansion.

Maybe at one point he did live in a house that had fireplaces and smell of fresh flowers but not that he can remember.

The Hawke Mansion was another world from the circle tower. He enjoyed the sense of normality. 

Violetta made sure that everyone sat at the dinner table, that included Bodahn, Sandal and Orana. 

At first Bodahn has declined, saying that he didn't want to impose, but after some insistence on Violetta's part, he agreed. 

Orana seemed completely bewildered by the very idea of sitting at the dinner table and having a proper meal. The first time she dropped a fork at a meal she broke down into sobs, expecting a punishment, Rather Leandra and Violetta reassured her that everyones a little clumsy, Anders even joked that he's dropped entire plates of food into his lap, she adjusted to the idea of a few weeks, and now she engages in conversations, telling the others about Teivinter.

"Where is that boyfriend of yours?" Leandra drums her fingers on the dinner table as Bodahn and Orana serve out places of food. "He is late, dinner is seven o'clock on the dot."

"Mother, He's five minutes late." Violetta reaches for her goblet of wine "You know him, he most likely got held up at the clinic."

"You and Master Anders are quite the pair." Bodahn comments as he sits at the table "Both such giving souls."

"If not for you magic you would have made a ideal chantry sister." Leandra laughs at the very idea. 

"Yes apart from my not agreeing with the chantry." Violetta sips from her goblet, the wine inside tastes sweet, must have been one of the ones Fenris found in his cellar.

"Your chantry is quite different from the one back home." Orana speaks up "The buildings are pretty though."

The front door is heard opening

"Ah that'll be him." Violetta sets down her goblet and stands up "Feel free to start without us."

Anders is whistling to himself happily when Violetta finds him hanging up his cloak. 

"Good day?" She asks, a smile on her red lips

"Well...two births and no deaths...I'd say so." He walks over to Violetta and pulls her into a loving embrace "How about you, Love?"

"I finished my book.." She smiles and rests her chin on Anders shoulder "Had a nice bath...went to the market..."

"Ah, My domestic Goddess."

"Dinners ready...Mother has already noticed your tardiness."

Anders chuckles "I'll buy her some flowers tomorrow on the way home, that should cheer her up." 

"Flowers? My my...should I be jealous?"

Anders laughs and kisses the side of her head "No no..You're the only Hawke woman for me."


	13. Bedtime chat *Eirwen-Onyx x Solas.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the egg and Snowy have a vehan to vehan.  
> *Snowy is Varrics nickname for Eirwen-Onyx because she's a frost mage and yeah I'm over explaining this*

"Solas?" 

Eirwen-Onyx's voice echoed around what had slowly become Solas' room, the walls were painted with fine elaborate drawings on the Inquisition and their feats. 

"Yes Vehan?" 

Eirwen-Onyx twiddles with a piece of her dress shirt between her fingers "I was...wondering if perhaps.." She looks around, especially up because Dorian does so love to gossip, "Would you like to join me in my chambers?"

The instant the words leave her mouth she realises what she had just said.

"Not like that.." Her cheeks begin to heat along with the points of her ears "Unless you want it to be like that.."

Solas places down his book and rises from the sofa where he had been sat, a wolf like grin on his lips.

"I'd like that." His words are soft, it makes Eirwen-Onyx's heart skip a beat "Allow me to change...I shall meet you there."

"Okay..Guess I'll see you there...then."

On the way back to her quarters Eirwen-Onyx cursed her own clumsiness, this wasn't her first relationship, she had been in one with of her clans hunters when she was sixteen, it was a silly teenage love that could never become anything serious but it was love none the less.

But Solas' was older than her, so worldly compared to her,

How did she not bore him?

She tried to forget the sinking anxiety in the pit of her stomach as she changed for the night, Josephine had bought her a silk night dress in a lovely deep blue with embroidered yellow flowers. 

It was a luxury she had never had before, she felt a impostor, stood in a expensive nightdress in a lavish bedchamber.

She let her hair out of its braid, it falls in loose curls down her back.

This wasn't the first time she and Solas had slept together, in fact, while out in the field they often shared the same tent, they'd meet in the fade and Solas would tell her of great battles and lost villages.

But this seemed far more private, far more intimate.

She paced nervously until she heard the chamber door open, not wanting to look like she had been she went out on to the balcony, the cold stone felt nice beneath her bare feet, almost like she was in a forest again.

"Enjoying the view?" Solas whispers in her ear as he wraps his arms around her waist 

"It is...stunning..." She replies a smile creeping on to her features "Whoever built this place got it right."

"They could have picked somewhere warmer." Solas chuckles "You are cold as ice."

He leads her by the waist back into the bedroom, she hadn't realised the chill in her bones until in the fires warmth.

"You seem...elsewhere." Solas observes "Are you feeling well?"

"Tired." Eirwen-Onyx releases herself from his arms and sits on a plump velvet couch "I don't sleep well in buildings."

"We could try and move the bed on to the balcony, if that makes you feel better."

Eirwen-Onyx giggles "You sound like Sera."

"You wound me so." Solas replies, sitting next to her, he's wearing a long white cotton nightshirt, so simple, like the rest of his clothes yet he looked like a king in it. 

"Sera isn't all bad."

"Now I know you're not feeling well." Solas laughs "If anything is on your mind you can talk to me."

Eirwen-Onyx looks into her lap, debating if she should tell him.

"I..I feel like I don't belong here." She finally admits after a few moments of silence "Like I've broken into some shem lords house and he's going to turn up and throw me out."

Solas nods and puts a arm around her shoulders "I know how it feels to be out of place."

"If you do, you never show it."

"Nor do you." He strokes her hair, he enjoys it when she wears it down, he thinks it makes her look more beautiful "Trust me vehan, you belong here."

Hearing those words come from his lips seems to make everything feel okay, if he believes in her, it is enough.

"Thank you." She quickly kisses his lips, they taste sweet like honey and are as soft as a flower petal "Come, lets go bed."

She stands up and almost skips over to the large oak bed "You have yet to explore the fade here with me."

Solas chuckles "I fear I know little of this places history, but I will try to be a good guide."


	14. Why? *Eirwen-Onyx*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Solas feels.  
> Dorian comforts Eirwen-Onyx after the incident at crestwood.

_"I should have ended this long before. I never wanted to hurt you."_

"Come now sweetheart.." Dorian strokes Eirwen-Onyx's hair, he had been the one to follow her to her chambers when she returned on her own, and obviously missing her tattoo, he had asked her what happened and listened as the poor elf sobbed her sad tale. "You're far too pretty to cry."

Eirwen-Onyx stops crying momentarily to laugh at the mages joke "You think so?"

She feels naked. without her vallasin, but at the same time, If Solas was right about them being slave markings....did she want it?

"Yes I do." Dorian smiles "And if that dumb arse egg head can't see that, someone else will."

Again Eirwen-Onyx laughs and wipes her nose on the sleeve of her tunic 

"Just say the word and I'll place a fire trap at his desk...Singe off his eyebrows."

"No..No.." She tries to catch her breath "I don't want any fighting..."

"How about I tell Sera? I'm sure she can find someway to torment him."

"No..For the moment...I'd like this to stay between us."

"Of course." 

Eirwen-Onyx removes her head from Dorian's chest, embarrassed that she's left a wet spot on his shirt

"You've been a good friend to me, Eirwen." Dorian takes her hand "And I hope I can return to the favour."

"Thank you Dori..I mean it."


	15. Are we friends? *DraxAna*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DraxAna is surprised one night when Morrigan joins her beside the fire.

DraxAna lazily strokes Barkspawns head, It was her time for the night watch, and so far the only interesting thing to happen was she saw a owl catch a rabbit for its supper.

But that was good, she supposed, rather a boring night than one full of Darkspawn or bandits, or bears.

Hearing footsteps approtch she turns, she's surprised to see Morrigan, wrapped in a cloak, her amber eyes seemingly glowling in the darkness.

"I'm okay Morrigan, I can stay up a few more hours." DraxAna says, looking into the fire.

"I have not come to relieve you of your duties." The witch responds "I was curious...perhaps I could sit with you?"

"Go ahead."

There's something odd about seeing Morrigan sitting crossed legged in the dirt, her cloak wrapped around her

"Couldn't sleep?" DraxAna asks

"No..I find myself wondering about things."

"Such as?"

"Do you like me, DraxAna?"

The question is a shock, Had she somehow given the impression that she disliked the other woman? Sure, she could cruel at times but so could she.

"What makes you think I don't?"

"I have never had what you could call a friend.." The witch responds, her eyes focused on the fire "Mother would always say that friends could easily become enemies." 

"That must've been lonely..." DraxAna laughs "Having Flemeth as you're only company seems a fate worse than death."

The other woman laughs lightly, its almost like a birds song.

"You seem to gain friends quite easily...even strangers seem enchanted by you."

DraxAna is again surprised, this sudden compliment is quite out of the blue.

"With my clan I only had one close friend." DraxAna admits, again stroking her Mabari's fur "Tamlen..he was with me when...When I got the blight and Duncan found me" She feels her breath catch in her throat at the very mention of her lost friend "The others in my clan thought I was trouble...wanted nothing to do with me."

"I know the pain of being a outsider.." Morrigan admits 

"Then we'll be outsiders together, Eh?" DraxAna chuckles "Start a club..as is we're a Witch, A chantry Sister, A ex-Templar, A Qunari, A assassin and a Elf."

Morrigan smiles, The other woman is right, she isn't quite the strangest one at the camp.

"Not to mention a smelly mutt." She laughs and points a finger at Barkspawn, who, completely unaware of the insult licks her finger.


	16. Memories *Eirwen-Onyx X Solas*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eirwen-Onyx and Solas visit her childhood.

_Birds, the smell of dirt and pine, the distant chatter off the clan, soft grass underfoot._

Eirwen-Onyx and Solas watched as the girl, no older than ten, danced through the field of flowers in front of them, Pale skin with snow white hair, black eyes shining in the sunlight.

Eirwen-Onyx wasn't sure what memory this was exactly, only that she feels happy, she can feel the warmth on her skin, The warm grass beneath her toes. 

"Eirwen!"

The voice of Keeper Deshanna stopped the girl mid-twirl, her lips forming a small frown

"Playtime is over girl!" The older woman was strict, at the time Eirwen-Onyx remembers hating the woman's insistence on training and study "Come, You still have to learn the Creators and their stories."

The girl trudges out of the view of the two other Elves, as if into a fog, and like smoke in the wind, she is gone, leaving Eirwen-Onyx staring after her, wishing she was once again that small girl playing in the flowers.

"You did not like your studies?" Solas asks, bending down to sit in the grass.

"Not then." Eirwen-Onyx responds, copying his movements, she sits down crossed legged and allows the perfume of flowers to over take her, as if they were real and not figments of the fade. "I was a child...I wanted nothing more than to climb tree's and chase deer."

Solas chuckles, its hard for him to imagine the woman before him climbing a tree, while she is indeed a powerful mage, she isn't as fleet on her feet.

"As I got older...I did enjoy my studies." She reaches out and runs her fingers along the petals of a lavender flower "The Keeper told me it would one day be my job, as keeper of the clan to teach others what I know." She smiles "I would like to be a good teacher."

One of the things Solas' both loved and loathed about her is how she wishes to rebuild the elves to their former glory, a sick twisted irony means that she is unaware who in fact caused it, of how she only knows half the tale, almost a fabricated version of it.

Eirwen-Onyx uses her pointer finger to trace her Vallaslin "June, is the God of the Craft."

She laughs, its almost whimsical as it dances on the breeze "I want to craft a brighter future."

Solas feels a pang of guilt, Oh if only she know.


	17. Retail Therapy.  *Eirwen-Onyx*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivienne takes Eirwen-Onyx for new clothes and maybe talk about how the inquisitor is feeling. 
> 
> *Post-inquisition pre-trespasser*

"How are you feeling my dear?" Vivienne asks as a servant places down some cream scones on to the silver plates in front of them

"Right now?" Eirwen-Onyx looks at the cake in front of her, licking her lips slightly "Hungry."

Another servant pours some tea out of a china teapot, they both finish their duties like ghosts, silent, unseen.

"Since Solas' left I see you around Skyhold less and less." 

"I prefer to spend my time outside its walls." Eirwen-Onyx responds, picking up a silver knife "I enjoy the nature."

"I can tell as much, most of your clothes are covered with dirt.."

"This isn't just a simple tea is it?" Eirwen-Onyx narrows her eyes 

"You are still Inquisitor dear, you restored balance to Thedas...you should dress as such."

"I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"None what so ever."

X

"Madam De Fer.." The Tailor announces to Vivienne, gesturing to Eirwen-Onyx stood on a raised platform, She is dressed in a long flowing Satin Dress, white like her hair, with a single strap around her check holding up the dress, its jewelled, with a fur shawl draped over her shoulders, her heels are crystal and seem to be glowing, like snow under sun.

Vivienne clasps her hands together, smiling.

"My dear...you look beautiful."

Eirwen-Onyx looks in the mirror at her reflection, she does look beautiful, she feels like a queen, like she could conquer anything.

Then again, she has, Vivienne was right, she did save Thedas, she defeated a tainted God.

She shouldn't hide away, depressed at someone who left for no reason, disappeared in the night.

She deserves better.

She smiles, its almost a proud smirk, She adjusts her posture.

"Don't I just?" 


	18. A light for the fallen *Violetta*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violetta isn't religious, but sometimes she has to do something to deal with her losses.

_The Light shall lead her safely_   
_Through the paths of this world, and into the next._   
_For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water._   
_As the moth sees light and goes toward flame,_   
_She should see fire and go towards Light._   
_The Veil holds no uncertainty for her,_   
_And she will know no fear of death, for the Maker_   
_Shall be her beacon and her shield, her foundation and her sword._

The chantry smelt of incense and wood, Violetta's footsteps echoed around the stone walls. 

She wasn't a strong believer, but sometimes had tagged along with Leandra and Bethany to services. 

Anders had politely declined her invitation to the building, he held no love for the statues and sisters.

"Hawke?" 

Violetta should have expected to see Sebastian, sat in the pews, she was surprised he could look up the amount of time his head bowed in prayer.

"Is something the matter?" He stands up 

"No no." Violetta suddenly feels quite out of place, A mage in the chantry, she's surprised the building still stood and wasn't in flaming rubble around her. "I came to light candle's...for mother, Father and Bethany."

"Ah yes of course." Sebastian walks across the stone to her, his footsteps as light as the feathers on his arrows. "I must admit...I didn't think you believed." 

"I do." Violetta shrugs "Kind of...Just not as strongly as other people I guess." 

"I suppose any comfort you can find is a blessing." He smiles warmly at her "How are you?"

"Depends on the day, honestly." She laughs quietly "I almost miss Carver." 

"Sometimes you don't know what you have...until its gone."

Sebastian walks back to his pew "I'll leave you to mourn in peace."

"Thank you."

If anyone knew about loss, it was Sebastian Vael, A prince who's own family was murdered, now he spends his time doing odd jobs with Violetta or praying.

Stood in front of the statue, white with golden flames dancing on its shape, Violetta considered the story of the woman before her, Andraste, Burnt at the stake, only to go and be with her beloved Maker. 

Her Mother believed this tale to be fact, But Violetta always saw it as a metaphor, sometimes you have to go through the worst of things before you can get your reward.

She lights three candles

One for Leandra, who she couldn't save, who's life was ripped away and her body mutilated by a madman, She should have saved her, seen the warning signs, taken a interest in her personal life rather than ignoring her.

One for Bethany, who she couldn't save, who she saw get crushed by a ogre right in front of her very eyes, She was the eldest, It was her job to keep her little sister safe.

And the last for Malcolm, who died of illness, something no one could help, yet maybe if Violetta had studied her herbs more, she could've made a tonic to cure him.

All of family where gone, bar one, and he was a Grey Warden, he would never have the happy life his mother wanted, he'd never marry the pretty girl and have a son of his own.

So the Hawke name dies with Violetta, the Mage, The apostate, the mercenary. 

No, thats who she _was_ she saved the city from the Qunari, every one in this city owes them their lives, or at the very least their thanks.

She'd make her parents happy no matter what.

She refuses to let the Hawke name fade into obscurity. 


	19. How the girls wear their hair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy the concept of long hair, but in reality, not so much.

DraxAna-

As a hunter for clan Sabre, she would wear her hair in a tight bun, always making sure it was out of the way.

During the blight, It was a messy bun, often braided along her crown, trying to make it look presentable despite it being drenched in blood most of the time.

As Warden-Commander, She wears her hair in a long braid down her back, it almost reaches her hips. 

Violetta-

During the escape from lothering, her hair is loose and messy, she didn't have time to tie it back in the chaos. 

During her time as a Mercenary, she was cut it short.

For the expedition it was tied into a small ponytail.

Over time she grew it out, so by the end of the story her hair is long, to her shoulder blades.

Eirwen-Onyx-

She always wears her hair in braids, the only time she wears it loose is to bathe.

At the Winter Palace, She was convinced to do her hair is complicated braids, to match court fashion.

Charity-Rose-

She wears her hair short, with bangs.

During trespasser she goes it out, to her shoulders.


	20. Dreams. *Eirwen-Onyx X Solas*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always see as Solas some how having a connection to the anchor, Thus a connection to the inquisitor.

Eirwen-Onyx was surprised to find herself stood in her old cabin at Haven, She knew she was asleep, but why in the Fade was she here?

Outside the window, snow was falling, but she felt no chill to the air, outside, she could feel the snow crunch beneath her bare feet. She closed her eyes, Skyhold never had the peace of Haven, it was too busy.

The pine tree's scent was comforting. 

"I see you are enjoying this place." 

A sudden voice makes her jump, Her eyes fly open, and stood in front of her in the snow is _him._

_Solas._

"This is a memory." She speaks to the figure "One I do not wish to remember, be gone."

He's still stood there, she always had control of her dreams before, he should be gone.

"This isn't a memory." 

He walks towards her across the snow, gracefully as he always is.

"Then why are you here?" She asks

"I wished to check up on you...see how you are doing."

"You couldn't do that in person?" Her tone is almost as cold as the ice and snow 

"I am afraid not." He chuckles, wisps of cold air come out of his mouth "I have always been more comfortable in the fade, as you know."

He takes her hands, warm and as solid as he was in real life. Oh, she wanted to kiss him, to taste him, to feel him.

But no, she wouldn't fall back into his arms, he left her.

"I owe you a explanation, I know." 

"Fucking right you do." 

Her words as harsh, but this is the Fade, its her dreams, she can act how she wants.

"And I will..But not yet."

"And why not?"

"Because there are many things I wish to do before then."

His lips are on hers, Warm, soft and wet, the taste of honey.

She wants to resist, to push him away, maybe even punch him in his smug face.

But she doesn't, she kisses him back and lets his fingers comb through her hair. 

She traces his cheekbones with feather light touches, inhaling his scent.

"Ma Vhenan..." He pulls away and steps back "I never wanted to hurt you, You know that."

He pauses, and the look on his face shatters Eirwen-Onyx's heart, he looks upset, she swears she can tear a glistening tear run down his face.

"I love you. Even now."

Suddenly, she's back in the real world, in her bed at Skyhold, curled up in the blankets.

" _Ar'm abelas, Ma Vhenan."_

His voice is like smoke carried on a breeze, Its fleeting, and once again, she's alone.

She lets out a quiet sob, Damn him, she should hate him, but the Creators have a sick sense of humour it would seem, so they make her still love him.


	21. Happier times *Hawke Family*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the Hawke family's life before the blight.

"Carver's left his lunch here again." Leandra puts her hands on her hips, seeing the small knapsack that contains her sons lunch of bread, meat and cheese inside.

"He took the ale I see." Violetta observes as she laces up her boots "I'll run it over to him, Dane won't mind if I'm a little late."

Working in Lotherings Inn, wiping tables and refilling flagons of ale wasn't how Violetta imaged her perfect job, but it kept her safe from Templar's and helped put food on the table for her family.

"That boy would forget his own head if it wasn't screwed on." 

Violetta smiles and stands up "Nothing of value would be left behind then." 

"Vi." Leandra tries to scold her but can't help but smile "You should be nicer."

"He knows I love him really."

Violetta picks up the knapsack 

"I'll tell him as much when I drop off this." She lifts it "I'll even give him a hug."

X

Carver worked at the lumber mill, cutting wood day in and day out, it was boring, but it was making him strong, strong enough to wield a sword and maybe join the Kings army.

He'd join the army, that'd prove that he's someone, something to be proud of.

But what of Bethany? Would she be kept safe?

Of course, Violetta would protect her, she's good at hiding in plain sight.

"Carver!" 

Carver's head springs up and he lowers his axe, Speak of the devil, Violetta is walking towards him.

"You left your lunch."

"Did I?" He looks at the bag in his sisters hands "Oh..So I did."

"Mother wanted me to drop it off."

"It could've stayed there, Mother or Beth could've eaten it."

"Some gratitude would be nice, I'm gonna be late for my shift because of you." 

He frowns, of course, even a nice gesture has to be turned into a guilt trip.

"Dane won't notice anyway." Carver reaches out and takes his lunch "The regulars might though."

Violetta frowns, That got under her skin, she hates the way the regular drunks leer at her.

"Jealous?" Violetta smiles "All those toothless farm hands hitting on me? Its a delight."

They both laugh and suddenly Carver is pulled into a hug, a tight one that doubles him over as his smaller sister hugs him.

"What in the Void are you doing?"

"Shut up, Its a hug."

"I know its a hug." He frowns, but puts his arms around her. "But why are you hugging me?"

"Mother thinks I'm too mean to you." Violetta grins and kisses him on the cheek, which earns Carver to grunt in disgust and push her away.

"Maker!" he wipes his face "I prefer the insults!"

Violetta laughs and skips away

"See you at supper little brother!"


	22. Shadows fall *Charity-Rose*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity-Rose reflects on the future.

The dawn created a orange glow all around Charity-Rose's chambers, the cold mountain air came through the windows.

Charity-Rose and Cullen lay in a embrace, how they always slept, even more so since the Exalted council, they had come so close to loosing each other yet again.

She rose from the bed, feeling lopsided, she still hadn't quite gotten used to having only one arm. 

How was she supposed to fire arrows now?

She shook the thought from her mind, causing her hair to fly everywhere, she enjoyed having long hair, she hadn't had it in this style since she was a child. It was easier to be a Templar recruit with short hair.

How funny, in another life, she might have turned into one of those Red Templar monsters.

Her hair stood on end at the thought.

Things were uncertain, The inquisition was officially disbanded. 

Solas had promised peace for a year at least, she trusted that his words were true.

Then again, he had lied before, hadn't he? What was to say he wasn't again? 

How could she have been so blind not to notice something was odd about him?

Then again, never in his craziest dreams could she have imagined that he was a _God._

But Corypheus had claimed the same, hadn't he?

And he was dead, a arrow had pierced the creature's black heart and he died like any other mortal.

Was she too kill Solas' also?

The elf who had kept her alive when she had first fallen out of the fade and head first into this mess?

How much more death must she have to see? 

She glances over her shoulder at Cullen, still sound asleep, her husband.

When would they ever be allowed to simply retire to a modest house with a flower garden with a few children?

Or were they destined to be soldiers for ever? Drenched in the blood of their foes?

Only the Maker knows, and weather she likes it or not, He'll carry out his plan.


	23. Soft. *Violetta x Anders*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff about my Hawke and Anders.

Anders was soft, underneath it all, under the tired eyes and unshaven chin, His hands were soft and warm, a comfort, the hands of a healer, someone who takes away pain, makes people feel better.

His hair was softer still, he didn't get the chance to wash it often, But Violetta made sure to buy him expensive oils and shampoos.

The feathers on his cape were soft, they made him stand out, even though he spent most of his time hiding away.

The few times they were invited too fancy hightown dinner parties, Usually dragged by Leandra, 

The nobles would be entranced by the eldest Hawke sibling, how she managed to make even the plainest dresses make her look the Empress herself, Anders had mingeled with the higher ups before, during his time at Vigils keep, but he had Oghren to drink with, to wind down with.

But Violetta wasn't afraid to be with him, to show that they're together, two apostate mages, hiding in plain sight. 

He didn't know it was possible, for two mages to be quite so openly in love, but here they were. 

He wouldn't trade Violetta for anything, even if it came down to it he'd be happy with her in the circle. 

But no, he wouldn't let that happen, she was to pure for the templars to corrupt, she deserved to be free. 


	24. Family. *Hawke*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the DA den discord, for the prompt of 'Found family'

Very rarely do Violetta and her friends actually manage to all sit down for a meal together at the Hawke estate.

Aveline’s got guardsman duties, and Maker Forbid that Violetta dares suggests she take some time off and bring Donnic around for a meal and some wine, to relax. 

Anders, well Anders spends every hour he can down in his clinic, helping those who need his talents, to help to do something.

Fenris, well Fenris, hates being around anyone, he’d much rather brood in his mansion with a bottle of expensive wine from Teivinter. 

Merill feels that just because she’s invited to a meal she has to bring food of her own (Last time it was a rather burnt loaf of bread that everyone ate anyway, because you try telling Merrill her bread takes like the bottom of a fireplace) 

Isabella, Isabella actually loves spending time at the Mansion, eying the expensive candle sticks and making Leandra laugh with her tales. But rather than eat, she’d much rather just drink all the wine.

Varric is the only one who will actually come around, often just to tell Leandra stories, if there’s one thing that dwarf loves it's the sound of his own voice.

After Leandra’s funeral, Violetta makes it her goal to actually have her friends, Her family around her.

So once every month, everyone is invited to dinner, whether they like or not. Even if she has to march herself across the road to Fenris, he’s coming to dinner Maker Damnit and he’s going to eat the cream cakes that Bodan made.

And over time, it becomes routine, everyone looks forward to it.

After dinner, they’ll all sit around and play wicked grace, Donnic and Fenris play chess, To everyone's surprise they become fast friends.

Isabella flirts with Orrina and makes the elf giggle, makes her forget about her time as a slave.

Merrill asks Bodan about the dwarves, she’s so interested in their culture, so far removed from the Dalish.

Anders tells stories of darkspawn, of his meetings with the Warden-Commander and some strange creature named the ‘Mother’ 

And for a night a week, everyone can relax and enjoy each other's company, no arguments about Mage’s Vs Templars, no fights over blood magic or mirrors.

Just an odd family, enjoying a meal and laughing.

Violetta may have lost her biological family, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have one.


	25. Girls night *Violetta*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its ladies night at the Hanged man, the Kirkwall gals have a drink and play some cards.

"So...Lynnie." Isabella addresses Aveline from across the table, A smirk on her lips hidden half behind her cards as Aveline glares daggers at her for her nickname "How's married life?" 

“It suits me.” Aveline replies, not quite knowing where this conversation is going “Why?”

“I just couldn’t imagine being with the same man for  _ that  _ long.”

“You’d have to find one to put up with you first Bella.” Violetta chirps in 

“Lottie...if there’s a man fool enough to deal with your shit, then there’s one out there for me.” Isabella laughs “Not that I’d want to settle down..Far too boring.” 

The topic ends there, Isabella and Aveline go back to their game, it isn’t until that's over that Merrill speaks up

“Aveline..Will you and Donnic have children?”

Aveline almost chokes on her ale “I beg your pardon?” 

“Well when someone gets married in my clan...children are expected within the next year.” 

“Humans don’t work quite the same.” Violetta speaks for Aveline, who looks like the holy Andraste herself just appeared to her. “It isn’t...so much expected.”

“Besides...I’m the captain of the guard, I don’t have time to be out...having a child.”

Violetta nods “She has to deal with us, that's enough.”

Aveline nods, thankful that Violetta is turning the topic another way once again, she gives her a small smile of thankfulness.

“What about you and Anders?” Isabella asks

Violetta sighs, great now it's her turn.


	26. Hair. *Eirwen-Onyx*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eirwen-Onyx changes her appearance in a drastic way.

The sunlight glinted off the scissors as Dorian tested them

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

He knew women who would kill to have long, lush locks such as hers, but she wanted them gone. 

“I’m sure.” She had a few glasses of wine, so she was less than sober 

“You're 100 percent certain?” 

“If you don’t do it, I will.” 

“Alright Alright..” Dorian sighs “The only hair I’ve cut is my own..I must admit I’m not a professional..” 

“By the creators Pavus...just do it.” 

With another sigh, Dorian cuts off the first few strands of hair, when Eirwen-Onyx doesn’t react he continues.

By the time the sun has disappeared behind the horizon, Eirwen-Onyx’s hair is cut to her ear lobes, a far, far cry from the waist length it was before.

“There..” Dorian breathes, glad the whole situation is over. “Now...may I ask what spared this sudden and rather drastic change?”

“Solas used to like my hair long.”

Dorian frowns “Ah I see..”

He puts his hand on the elf’s shoulder 

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news….but I daresay you look like Sera.” 

Eirwen-Onyx giggles “Are my ends that choppy?” She turns to face him “I gave you scissors not a knife and fork.” 

Dorian smiles, but he can still the sadness in her eyes that saying Solas’ name caused her. 

“No matter...I’m sure you’ll turn some heads next time you go to the war table.” He raises an eyebrow “Perhaps even the commander will notice you?”

Eirwen-Onyx playfully jabs him in the ribs 

“Dori!”


	27. Always *Violetta*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the events of Anders...uhhh surprise. 
> 
> Violetta goes to Fenris for some comfort.

“Are you okay?” 

Fenris hadn’t been surprised to find Violetta on his doorstep on the early hours of the morning, she had been a mess since Anders and the chantry incident, The whole city seemed to be in chaos, but Fenris was used to chaos and at least now, when he walked the streets people cared more about the small fires and looters rather than the elf with strange tattoos.

So here they sat, in his bedroom, the one room of the house he cared to look after, while Violetta drank a cup of tea. 

“You must think I’m quite the fool.” Violetta responds “You have full rights to say ‘I told you so’”

While yes, he did think she was stupid for helping Anders in his insane plan, he also knew she never would’ve done so if she had known the impact it would’ve had.

“Vi.” Fenris clears his throat “I think...you were misled..” He stares into the fire, watching the flames, like the ones that littered the streets the day of the uprising. “I also know that...you loved him..”

“Loved?” Violetta scoffs “I still love him, Fen..”

Tears glistening in her eyes she continues “I...I should’ve killed him…” She inhales sharply “Who knows how many more people will die?”

He reaches out and puts a hand on her shoulder, she had been there for him in his darkest times and he would return the favor, Unjudging, because that's what friends do.

“You have lost a lot..” He speaks softly “No one can blame you for not wanting to lose more..”

She looks at his face and see’s the genuine expression on his face, she smiles sadly.

“Thank you..for being here.”

“Anytime.”


	28. Take me to church. *Charity-Rose x Cullen*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen loves his wife.

_ If the Heavens ever did speak. _

_ She’s the last known mouthpiece.  _

Cullen’s faith had been shaken to the core many times, but he believes that Charity-Rose was made by the maker himself.

Only a Godly being could’ve sculpted the contours of her body, the curve of her hips, the shape of her breasts, her soft skin, silky hair and sparkling eyes. 

He believes in the chant of light more than ever when her lips against hers, her sweet taste on his tongue. 

He believes in the heavens more than ever when she moans his name, her eyes half closed, her lips in a small pink smirk. 

If the Maker exists, then he’s showing himself to him in the form of a beautiful creature, because she’s ethereal and no more mortal can make him feel the way she does.


	29. Still friends *DraxAna*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DraxAna and Morrigan meet again. 
> 
> (Will eventually tie into my other dragon age fic All as one)

DraxAna didn’t expect to see Morrigan again, if ever.

  
  


And here she was, sat in Skyholds garden, a book in her lap, a candle beside her. 

  
  


Just like all those nights at camp during the blight.

  
“Well...look what the Mabari dragged in..” 

  
  


Morrigan’s head whips up, surprised “Warden..” She clears her throat “DraxAna..”

  
  


“Morrigan.” DraxAna walks towards the bench and sits down “Didn’t expect to see you here..”

  
  


“Nor I you.” 

“Its good to see you..”

They didn’t part on the best of terms, Morrigan had disappeared through an  Eluvian, begging DraxAna not to follow her. 

Morrigan seems surprised at her kindness “You too.”

“Are you here alone?”

They both knew to whom DraxAna referred, Morrigan's child, Alistair’s child.

“My son...Kieron is with me.” 

  
  


“Ah.” DraxAna smiles “A son?”

  
  


“Yes..a bright young lad..” Morrigan smiles, thinking of her sleeping son tucked up in bed “He..he doesn’t know about-”

  
  


“About his father.” DraxAna finishes “Don’t you think he should?”

  
  


“It’ll only raise more questions..he is a curious boy.” Morrigan looks away, not wanting DraxAna to see the worry on her features “He doesn’t know what he is.”

  
  


“And he doesn’t have too.” DraxAna puts a hand on Morrigan’s shoulder “A boy should know his Father...even if it is Alistair.”

  
  


This earns a small chuckle from Morrigan.

  
  


“I will...I will think about it.”

  
  


DraxAna suddenly throws her arms around her friend, she hadn’t realised quite how much she missed her, but she had, it had been ten years and despite everything, Morrigan had helped her through a rough time.

  
  


“I’m happy you're okay..” DraxAna grins “I’ve missed you.”

  
  


Morrigan feels her heart swell, even after everything, they were still friends. 

  
  


She hugs the elf back.

  
  


“I’ve missed you too Ana.” 


End file.
